


Seduce?

by Sayuri_chan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_chan/pseuds/Sayuri_chan
Summary: Kanon tries to seduce Misaki. Will it work?





	Seduce?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my very first MisaKanon fanfic! I don't have an editor/proofreader yet so there may be some grammatical errors within the story. Enjoy and have fun!

It was a hot, summer afternoon and Hello, Happy World are having their usual band practice at a studio. Because of the heat, Misaki Okusawa decided to practice without the bear suit called Michelle. She possibly couldn't stand practicing with the suit on. 

"Oh? Misaki, where's Michelle?" Kokoro Tsurumaki asks, turning her head towards Misaki. The former sighed and replies, "Err.. well, Michelle has some chores to take care of so I'll take her place today." The raven-haired girl holds her breath as Kokoro blinks at her. 

"That's alright! She just need to practice more next time!" Kokoro beams at her. Misaki sighs once again.

_'That went well. Time to start practice then.' The composer thought to herself._

"Are you perhaps troubled by something, my little kitten?" A voice from behind her said. Misaki turned around and faced Kaoru Seta. The raven-haired girl shakes her head and says with a small smile, "No, I'm alright. Thanks for worrying though, Kaoru-san." 

Kaoru returns the smile then walks toward the bassist, Hagumi Kitazawa. Misaki leans her back on the wall and scans the room. Her eyes fell on Kanon Matsubara who is seated on one of the chairs a few feet away from where she's standing. She seems busy playing with her drumsticks and certainly didn't notice that Misaki is staring at her, clearly mesmerized.

_'Kanon-san's really lovely, I'm lucky to have her as my girlfriend.'_ She thought. 

It happened two weeks ago, right after a band practice. Kanon literally dragged Misaki out of the studio, leaving the others behind unaware of what was going to happen. Misaki, on the other hand, let herself be dragged and had a feeling that the drummer wants to talk about something. She had feelings for Kanon for a long time already and was planning to confess but the former beat her to it. Misaki was taken aback by the sudden confession and it took her a few minutes to register what just happened. She was clearly surprised that Kanon had the courage to let her feelings be known. The two of them didn't tell the other members of the band that they were dating, of course. Who knows what what might happen if they found out about it. 

Misaki's thoughts was interrupted when Kokoro suddenly shouted. "Kaoru, Hagumi, let's go to one of the rooms here! I discovered something really amazing!" Kaoru and Hagumi agreed quickly and started to follow the blonde vocalist. 

"Wait, Kokoro, we still have to prac--" Misaki tried to stop them but failed. She grumbled under her breath and closed her eyes. A pair of soft hands gently touched the raven-haired girl's shoulders. 

"Misaki-chan, why don't we sit for a while? We can wait for them until they come back then practice." Kanon says in a soft voice. Misaki started to relax and locked eyes with her girlfriend. 

"You're right, Kanon-san. At least there will be peace while they're gone." Misaki smiles at her. The other girl returned the smile and gestured for the DJ to sit. A comfortable silence fell once Misaki is seated on the chair beside Kanon. The latter laced her fingers with the light blue-haired girl's and leaned her head on Kanon's shoulder. 

"It sure is hot today huh, Misaki-chan?" Kanon says, her voice almost a whisper. 

"Hmm.. yeah. I actually wanted to stay at home but HaroHapi has practice today and I--" Misaki hesitated for a bit. She exhales then says, "I-I wanted to see you too," a blush creeping on her cheek. 

Kanon bit her lower lip as her face become red as well. "I-I'm glad. That makes me happy." She says, shifting to look at Misaki's grayish-blue eyes. The younger girl grinned at her, even with a blush evident on her cheeks. Those eyes and smile never fail to make her heart beat faster. 

'What if.. What if I try doing that?' Kanon thought to herself. Her free hand went up to the collar of her shirt and breathes deeply. Misaki noticed and there is a concerned look painted on her face.

"Kanon-san?" She calls out. The girl beside her didn't seem to hear her so she continued. Misaki watches her every movement, her eyes widening as she saw Kanon unbuttoning the collar of her shirt. 

"K-kanon-san?! A-are you trying to s-seduce me?" Misaki exclaims, her face flushed red as she looks away from Kanon's exposed collarbone. The other girl backed away from her and looked away, embarassed. 

"S-seduce? I-I'm not t-trying to, Misaki-chan. I-I just w-want to..." Kanon's words were cut off by the sound of the door slamming, the three idiots-- well, Kokoro, Hagumi, and Kaoru marched in the studio. 

"Misaki, Kanon, come on let's practice!" Kokoro cheerfully calls out to the two girls. She stopped at her tracks when she saw Misaki and Kanon's flushed faces. 

"Oh? What's wrong? Why are your faces red? Did something happen?" Kokoro asks, one question after another. Misaki stood up from her seat so suddenly that the chair fell back. 

"N-no, nothing happened! L-let's just begin practice, okay?" She says, her voice shaky. 

***************  
After almost two hours of practice, it was time for HaroHapi to go home. Misaki slumped on the chair nearest her as she breathe heavily. Something cold came in contact with her cheeks and finds out that Kanon is giving her a bottled water. The drummer had a small smile on her face and Misaki's heart beat faster. The raven-haired girl accepted the bottle and drank from it. 

A ringtone caught their attention and saw that Kaoru is looking at her phone.

"Alas, I must depart now, my little kittens. Chisato is waiting for me at the train station. I don't want a maiden like her to wait for such a long time." Kaoru says, doing her signature hand move. Protests from Kokoro and Hagumi can be heard but Kaoru told them that she must leave. The two girls finally let her go then turned to Misaki and Kanon. 

'Uh-oh, they must be planning something,' Misaki thought, slightly nervous. Kanon looked as nervous as her. 

"Misaki, Kanon, can we leave the cleaning up to you? Oh, if you don't want to, I can just ask the suits to do it for you!" Kokoro says, her energy still the same as before. 

"Don't worry, you can leave it to us. Are you going to do something?" Misaki asks the blonde vocalist. 

"Hmm.. yep! My dad will be home tonight and I want to be able to greet him with a big smile!" 

"That's nice, Kokoro-chan. I'm sure he'll be happy!" Kanon says, smiling at the girl. Kokoro grins at her then dragged Hagumi out of the studio, waving goodbye. 

Misaki turns to Kanon, scratching the back of her neck. "Um.. Kanon-san? About what happened earlie--" 

"I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't thinking and I--" 

"Kanon-san."

Kanon looks up to Misaki who is smiling sheepishly. She could feel her face heating up again when she locked eyes with her girlfriend. 

"I-I think it was cute. I wasn't expecting that you'll do that though." 

"Geez, Misaki-chan!" 

Misaki laughs softly then pulls Kanon for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Even though MisaKanon is kind of underrated among the ships, I still love them so much uwu
> 
> If you want to talk about Bandori and Revue Starlight, you can follow me on Twitter: @sayuriii_kamiru


End file.
